Without Notice
by Anime-Ronin
Summary: Some things just sneak up on you…


Without Notice

Author: Anime Ronin

Rating: Ehhhh, given how innocent it is, let's go with T.

Summary: Some things just sneak up on you…

Disclaimer: I own nothing, JKR owns Harry Potter and all people there-in.

AN: Just a plot bunny that viciously attacked by ankle earlier today and wouldn't let go. Also, AU.

(Hogwarts, Library)

Nobody had really noticed it at first, in fact it wasn't an uncommon sight – Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were sitting at a table, books open and piled about them, and the later doing her British best to pound the former into submission with facts, reason and historical logic that, at one point in time made sense while the former was doing his best to not be swamped by the endless facts and figures.

No, this was completely normal, as was the totally glass-eyed look on the face of the third member of the table, Ron Weasley, who looked to be about two seconds away from falling asleep.

What wasn't completely normal was what was going on under the table – Hermione and Harry were playing what muggles called 'footsie'. Hermione's and Harry's feet were going back and forth with one another, tagging, tickling and nudging in an intricate game that, apparently, was going on without the knowledge of their owners. All in all, it was rather cute.

Ron, at some point in time, managed to muster up a credible excuse to leave the table and soon both Harry and Hermione were alone, once again facts and such going back and forth between them and, once again, their feet were doing most of the action, but then they were rudely interrupted.

"How disgusting." They looked over at Draco Malfoy and his two goons, both of whom looked terribly lost in the book-filled room, and the blonde pain in the arse went on, "How can you even think of touching that mudblood, Potter? Even with your feet?"

Harry, irritated by Malfoy as he normally was, didn't even flinch at anything that was said, "Go away, Draco."

Draco sneered at them both, "Is that the best you can do, Potty?"

"Noooo," Harry drawled slightly, "but I'm sure both Hermione and the librarian would be quite upset if we were to start fighting and spells that could damage the books were let loose."

Hermione, however, wasn't going to let this slide, "Go away, Draco. We were studying."

Draco sneered at her, "With your feet? How stupid do you think I am, mudblood?" His sneer vanished, though, as a wand was suddenly pointed between his eyes, another pointed at his groin and the owners did not look happy, "Oh, do you want to fight now?"

"No, it won't be a fight," Hermione said in a clipped tone. "That would infer that you have a chance of fighting back before it's over."

"Right," Harry said with a smirk. "Our wands are out and aimed while your wands are still holstered. Constant Vigilance, after all."

"That's right, Potter," another voice said from the book stacks. Professor Moody stumped out of the books and his eye spun counter clockwise as he glared at the three Slytherins, "Ten points off for each of you for trying to start a fight on school ground. Two points to Gryffindor for showing proper form. Ten points from Gryffindor for talking when you should have been casting spells."

Draco's eyes blazed slightly as he drew himself up, but Harry reached out and tapped Draco's nose with the end of his wand, "No time for cheek, Malfoy. Leave before Hermione here decides to end the Malfoy line with a bludgeoning spell."

Draco suddenly spun and marched away, saving what dignity he could as several other students snickered at him and his predicament as he shouted, "Don't think you've won the day, Potter!"

Harry holstered his weapon with a smirk even as he heard the Librarian get onto Draco for his loud tone, "How very bloodthirsty of you, Hermione. I didn't even think of going for that part of his body."

Hermione snorted even as Professor Moody smirked, "Bloody small target." She then blushed as she processed what she said, "Um-"

Harry held up his hand, "Please, let's not talk about that, okay? Dinner's coming up soon and I don't want to spoil it." He looked over at Professor Moody, who was smirking, "What are you doing here, Professor?"

Moody, who was fulfilling his contractual duties as Professor in Defense Against Dark Arts after being locked in a trunk by Crouch, Jr. the previous year, snorted, "I'm not here to watch you two court, Potter. Constant Vigil-!"

A harsh shushing sound from the approaching librarian cut off the shouted cry that had become the professor's motto over the years, accompanied by a glare.

Professor Moody snorted, "Keep on your toes, Potter, and stop playing with Granger's." With that, he stumped off.

Harry looked at Hermione, who was looking at him with utter confusion, "What are they talking about, 'Mione?"

She shrugged and sat back down, "I don't know, Harry, but now, back to the Wizarding Revolt of 984 AD…"

Harry sat down with a groan across from her and was, once again, bombarded with facts and figures from his best friend.

Unbeknownst to them, not two minutes later, their feet were once again playing with one another…

AN: Just a cute bit of fluff… reviews, please.


End file.
